


Limbo

by Nakuru



Series: Descenso y reascenso [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Jossed, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aún faltaba algo para que cada una pudiese continuar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo

En una situación normal preguntaría qué pasó, pero cuando Misty aparece Carly no lo hace. En vez de eso agita una de sus manos, saludándola más animadamente de lo que amerita la situación, sonriéndole brillantemente.

El que Misty también esté allí dice lo suficiente, pero esa no es la única razón. El poder caminar nuevamente lado a lado, aun en medio de la oscuridad permanente de ese mundo, es tan agradable que incluso la arena bajo sus pies parece entibiarse y no importa que Misty permanezca en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos o quizás tomando consciencia de en qué lugar está.

El trascurso del tiempo no se siente allí, por lo que Carly no está segura cuánto tiempo han pasado así cuando Misty se detiene. Sin duda ha sido el suficiente, porque Misty la mira a los ojos con una expresión seria y habla con la firmeza de alguien que ha pensado dos veces lo que va a decir.

—Carly —dice—, sabía que no me escucharías. Debí haberte detenido, yo lo...

—Me pregunto cómo estará Jack... —la interrumpe Carly, apartando la mirada. Ella tampoco había luchado contra el destino con el ahínco necesario; Misty no tiene por qué disculparse—. ¡Seguro debe estar esforzándose!

La mano que se cierra alrededor de una de sus manos la sorprende y al volver a ver a Misty sabe que tiene que ser sincera, de lo contrario Misty no podrá continuar.

—Está bien —le asegura, antes de señalarle un punto en el infinito con su mano. Misty parece entender, porque luego de darle un rápido apretón la suelta y continúa su camino, esta vez sola, pero con la seguridad de que no lo estará por mucho y de que se volverán a encontrar.

Carly la ver partir con una sonrisa, suspira y da media vuelta. Para ella es demasiado pronto; aún tiene que esperar allí, creyendo y animando, antes de poder hacer lo mismo.


End file.
